After All...
by CoriWhoWritesStuff
Summary: A death within the Team Rocket trio causes the remaining two members to form a deep bond. This story follows their lives afterward. Several more 'mature' scenes, but nothing obscene or tasteless. ^_^ [Finished!]
1. Introduction

After All... - Introduction 

Notes: A sad death in our trio of friends causes important decisions to be made, and relationships to be redefined. This fic uses the Japanese names, so here's what they mean for those of you who don't know:   
Musashi - Jessie   
Kojiro - James   
Nyasu - Meowth   
Rocket-Dan - Team Rocket   
Sakaki - Giovanni   
Rumika - Jessiebelle   
Satoshi - Ash   
Tokiwa City - Viridian City 

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, so don't sue me please. ^____^ 

***** 

You don't realize what you have until it's gone. That is so cliché. 

But it's true. 

A week ago, we lost a good friend of ours. Nyasu. Such an annoying litle creature, some would say. I might even have said so on occasion. Annoying or not, he was still a good friend. 

Kojiro and I were stunned when a Rocket-Dan agent presented us with the body of Nyasu, who had been missing three days. It was hard to tell if it was really Nyasu; the body looked as though it had been half-eaten by something. A gruesome sight. The agent said he had found it along the side of the road near Tokiwa City, and since he had known our Nyasu was missing... It all seemed a little strange to me. Something more than coincidence. But what could we do? 

We had to bury our friend ourselves. That's how alone we are in Rocket-Dan. No one cares for us because we aren't top agents anymore. It's something we have come to realize lately. 

For this past week, we have been living in a tiny apartment here in Tokiwa. The building is basically falling apart, but that's why we are able to afford it, for now. We have so little money left... 

Now it is nighttime, and I stare at the ceiling of our bedroom, having been awoken by something. What it was, I don't know. Kojiro and I share the lone bed in order to comfort each other when we grow sad. He will often put his arms around me, but I have a hard time displaying emotions to him. I want to tell him so many things... but it's so hard. 

Looking beside me, I see that he is gone and wonder what he could be doing up at this time of night. Curious, I creep along the hard wooden floor on bare feet, crossing paths of moonbeams flowing through the windows. I find him in our excuse for a kitchen, his hands in a white-knuckled grip on the windowsill. It seems that he is peering at the distant clouds, which are tortured with occasional flashes of lightning. 

"Kojiro," I say to him, placing my hands on his shoulders. "You should be in bed... come on." I tug at him gently, but he shakes his head. 

"No, Musashi... I just want to think for awhile," he says, sounding very tired. I sigh. It _has_ been a week, but I am getting stronger. I have to, for Kojiro's sake. I know his heart is more tender than mine; he still cries often when he thinks of Nyasu. One of us has to be strong, however, and that is usually me. 

"I'll be waiting," I tell him before I go back to bed sadly. As I lay down, I think over our situation once more. 

Our money will soon be gone, and I know that I have no desire to go out and terrorize the world as a member of Rocket-Dan again. Chasing after Satoshi's Pikachu fails to interest me as well. That's how much Nyasu's death has changed me. I've realized that Rocket-Dan is getting us nowhere, and it's getting us there faster than we could even on our own. The only problem left is what we will do instead. There is definitely no way I could leave Kojiro, however. He needs me too much. Or maybe it's just that I need him. 

Both, then. 

Besides, I can't imagine any other girl being able to understand him the way I do, and the thought of him being alone frightens me. As if he has heard my thoughts of him, he appears in the doorway, looking toward me hesitantly. When he sees that I am waiting like I had said, he comes to sit beside me. He seems calmer than before as he gazes down at me, almost like he is memorizing my face. 

"Musashi..." he finally begins, taking one of my hands. "I want to talk about something." I nod and wait expectantly. It has been so long since he has just wanted to talk. 

"Now that... that Nyasu is... is dead... what will we do? I don't want to be in Rocket-Dan anymore, Musashi..." 

I can't help but smile. I should have known that he had been thinking the same thing as me - it usually happens that way. And just a day ago, he wouldn't have been able to say that Nyasu was dead without crying; I feel proud of him. 

"Well... I guess our only choice is to go somewhere far way and hope we're never found. Maybe Sakaki is expecting us to. I don't think he'll put up too much of a fuss when he finds out his two worst employees are missing... maybe he'll even throw a party when he finds out," I conclude sardonically. 

"So you... you want to stay with me?" he asks nervously. 

"Of course... we're still a team all on our own, you should know that by now, Kojiro-chan," I scold affectionately, flipping a strand of hair out of his eyes. 

He smiles happily, then falls serious again. "Musashi, do you think that... Nyasu died for a reason? What I mean... is, do you think this is all helping us to realize how wrong Rocket-Dan is for us... and how right it is for... for us to be together?" 

I watch him stumble and falter his way through his questions, then sit up a bit on one elbow so our faces are closer together. "Maybe... I'm sure if Nyasu can see us now, he would think we are making the right decision." He nods and I know that the subject is closed for the moment. Yet I think he still has something to say. 

"I want to talk about something else... It might sound strange.... Musashi-san, have you ever... been kissed before?" 

Wondering where he is going with the subject, I smile, as I know he is blushing even without sufficient light to see by. "Yes..." I tell him. "My first boyfriend." As though expecting it, he nods back. "What about you?" I ask next. It's only fair, after all. 

He shakes his head very slowly. "Not even Rumika?" I whisper teasingly, but almost wish I hadn't when his face falls. 

"No... not her." 

I feel bad, so I decide to make up for it. "I would love to be the first one you kiss..." 

Instantly, he smiles again and I start to close my eyes as he begins to move closer. But first, he lifts his hand to trace a finger gently along the curves of my lips; the gesture seems so intimate to me that I gasp slightly. Kojiro just smiles in satisfaction before finally leaning in. 

Our lips meet delicately at first, before passion slips into the kiss. I look at him when we part, and he looks so shyly at me that I have to smile back. He lays down next to me and I rest my head on his chest and place my arm around him; his own arms encircle me comfortably. I wonder to myself why I had never tried this before. It feels so warm and safe. 

"If Nyasu really _can_ see us now... I'll bet he's gagging," Kojiro is saying. I laugh. 

"Probably." Snuggling in closer, I smile in happiness as I feel my eyes beginning to drift shut, rain from the once distant storm now starting to patter a rythm on the roof above. 

Who knows what the future holds for the two of us...


	2. Such As It Is

After All... - Such As It Is (part two) 

Notes: This part describes Musashi and Kojiro's life since leaving Rocket-Dan six months ago. This is basically one of those "exposition" chapters where you get all the boring details about stuff. Only I tried to make it interesting. ^_^ 

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Do I look rich to you? :P 

***** 

Dawn lends the horizon a pale pink glow as the sun peeks hesitantly over the rim of the earth. A gentle breeze is blowing now, but the day promises to be another sultry summer affair. I stop and wipe the perspiration worked up by my morning jog from my forehead with the back of a similarly sweaty hand. Catching my breath, I squint at the tall buildings lining the street, as yet uninhabited by busy crowds due to the earliness of the hour. Usually I am able to awaken Kojiro and bring him along with me, but this morning I was unable to rouse him in time. 

I smile, beginning to jog back home as I think of Kojiro. My husband. 

For six months we have been living here in Midori Town, where we have gone to escape Rocket-Dan. And so far it appears to be working; we have seen no one we recognize, and no one has asked after us. Perhaps Sakaki really did let us go without a second thought. It isn't as though he really needs us. 

I try to think on happier things as I continue on down the pavement, scattering a flock of Pidgey which are only bold enough to fly into town in the early morning hours. Instead, I think of getting home, of my husband and what he will want to do this morning. I pick up my pace somewhat. 

Our apartment is much better than our home of one week in Tokiwa City, even if it is not perfect. We were lucky enough to get the money loaned to us so that we could find the apartment. Now we pay the rent out of the money we earn. Honestly earned money. That is something I never thought of without scorn before six months ago. 

I work as a waitress at the Sakura Café in Sakura Square, a very reputable place. Six days a week I wait tables eight hours a day, and on Friday I have the day off. Which is why I jog at dawn on this day, with Kojiro usually, except when I can't drag the lazy man out of bed. I smile again. 

Kojiro had asked me to marry him shortly after we had secured our apartment, and he barely got the words out before I said yes. It was a small wedding, of course, since most of the rest of our borrowed money went toward the rings. But I can never remember being happier. 

Kojiro is now an illustrator for various magazines as well as books when he is offered them. He astonished me with his ability to draw; I had never known it before, but he is a wonderful artist. Some of the drawings he had done while we were in Rocket-Dan made me blush, however. I never knew he had such strong feelings for me, and managed to keep them hidden so well. The best part of his job is that he can do it at home, relieving the worry I feel I think of him in a stuffy office job. That environment wouldn't suit him. 

At last I reach the apartment building, trying to be stealthy as I sneak up the slightly rickety stairs. I push open the door to our apartment slowly and peek in. I hadn't locked it when I left - our neighborhood is very safe. Seeing no one inside, I hurry in and close the door. The apartment came modestly furnished, a futon and an ancient-looking television in the main room, a table and various appliances in the kitchen, a low bed in the bedroom. Those are the only three rooms in our apartment, besides the bathroom, so it is very comfortable for two people. 

I head to the shower, but on my way pause to look in on Kojiro. He is still asleep, sprawled over half the bed, his blue hair in wild disarray on his pillow. I bite back a laugh; his hair is usually so neat, tied back in a ponytail the way he keeps it now that it has grown longer. When I suggest that he cut it, he always says no. Tiptoeing in for a moment, I quickly kiss his cheek. I am almost afraid I have woken him, but he just smiles dreamily and rolls over to burrow deeper into the sheets. 

I continue on to my shower, stripping off my jogging suit along the way. The hot water feels good even though I am fairly hot myself; it drips heavily from my hair, now cut much shorter to make it easier to fix in the morning. Lost in enjoyment of the blissful spray, I am startled by a head poking in around the curtain. 

"Kojiro! What are you doing? You should be in bed," I scold, pretending to be modest and cover myself. He just smiles sleepily. 

"Good morning, Musashi," is all he has to say. 

"Good morning. Now go," I command, and he does after his eyes linger a moment, tracing the lines of my body. I can feel my cheeks tingling as I hurry faster. The look in his eyes, sleepy or not, was unmistakable. 

Once finished, I dry off and comb my hair out straight before wrapping myself in a towel. My plan is to be seductive as I approach the bedroom door. But when I see him, that thought leaves my mind completely. 

Kojiro is laying on his back on the bed, wearing nothing but a bowl balanced on his chest, which he eats out of contentedly. After staring a moment, I step closer and can see he is eating the strawberries we had saved for this morning's breakfast. Things like fruit are a rare treat; we usually just eat rice twice a day to save money. With his eyes closed he doesn't notice me, so I walk closer to him and stand with my arms folded disapprovingly. 

"Kojiro-chan," I say in a way that makes his eyes pop wide open. "Weren't half of those mine?" 

He eyes the half-empty bowl, then guiltily put the strawberry he had taken one bite of back in. "Yes, Musashi-san," he says meekly, playing along with me. 

I sigh and shake my head. "I don't know what to do with you sometimes," I tell him, swatting his leg before climbing up to sit astride his stomach. I pluck strawberries out of the bowl and eat them as he watches; he makes such a face that I give him another just to see him smile again. Then he just gazes up at me fondly. 

"You know, Musashi... leaving Rocket-Dan has done good things for you." 

"Like what?" I question around a mouthful of strawberry. 

"You're not so mean and nasty," he giggles. I lift an eyebrow and toss the empty bowl aside, leaning down to stare him in the eyes. 

"I can still put you in your place, you know that." 

"I know," he says, unfazed by my mock glaring. "How was your run?" 

"It was great... you weren't there to whine about being tired or to slow me up." 

"Oh... So you're saying you don't want to take me anymore," he says sulkily. 

"Don't pout," I reply, kissing his nose. "You just wouldn't get up." He still looks grumpy until I throw off my towel. "Whose turn is it?" I whisper into his ear, my voice silky smooth in a way I know he can't resist. 

"Mine," he replies instantly, his eyes lighting up as he looks at me. 

"Alright..." I climb down as he takes over. He is surprisingly gentle when it comes to such things, more gentle than I ever am when it is my "turn", but I enjoy it just as much. 

***** 

An hour later, we both kneel at our kitchen table, fully clothed and sipping freshly brewed mint tea in companionable silence. Granted, I am not wearing my own clothes, having found Kojiro's much more comfortable on my days off. And the look he gets on his face when he sees me strolling around in his baggy undergarments is priceless. 

With a contented sigh, I waft the scent of my tea up to my nose with one hand, exhilirating in the smell I love so much. As I sip at it slowly, I notice over the rim of my cup that my husband is engaging in his anoying habit of stirring his tea with a forefinger, in what usually appears to be an absent-minded gesture. Several times before he has burnt a finger while forgetting it is still hot. Which results in me lecturing him on thinking before he does things, all the while he is sucking his burnt finger and managing to look so pathetic that my lecture dies out midway. 

I sigh. Leaving Rocket-Dan may have changed me in the ways Kojiro claims it did; yet it has also changed him slightly. Not necessarily in a good way. He seems at times to be more scatterbrained and likely to forget things, along with sometimes being more obstinate than I ever remember him being before. Not that it makes me love him any less. 

"What was that for?" 

With a start, I turn my attention back to Kojiro, who is looking at me curiously, finger still dipped in his tea. "What was what for?" 

"The sigh." He leans closer to me over the table. 

"Nothing. I was thinking. Drink," I tell him, realizing that he hasn't even taken a sip yet. Looking at his cup like he had never seen it there before, he blinks a few times before withdrawing his finger with a muttered apology and hastily downs half of it's contents. Another thing I have noticed: He seems particularly eager to please me when it seems that I might be upset with him. 

"Mmm... You know Musashi, I wish Nyasu was here to share this with us," he says next, folding his hands carefully in an obvious attempt to keep his fingers away from his cup. 

"He can't be, you know that," I say reprovingly, taking another sip from my own. 

"I know, but..." Now, he is the one to sigh. "I wonder how Matadogas is doing with it's new trainer..." 

I frown inwardly. When we decided to leave Tokiwa City, we had needed traveling money. And all we had to sell for money was our Pokémon. Kojiro was heartbroken over it, as I was, but we had to sell all of them. Yet I wonder why he is bringing the subject up. 

"Kojiro, are you trying to depress yourself?" I question. 

He peers into his tea as though expecting to find the answer I want to hear there. "No..." he finally says. "I just miss having Pokémon around, is all..." 

I reflect on how sad he looks as I reach across the table to tuck strands of loose hair behind his ears. I have made it a personal mission of mine to keep my husband from becoming depressed; instead of yelling at him like I might have a long time ago, I try my best to be comforting. 

"You know... What kind of life would a Pokémon have with us now? The way we live... It wouldn't get much exercise and we can barely afford to feed ourselves... Maybe when we're in a better situation, we can think about Pokémon." 

"You're right, of course, Musashi-chan," he says, perking up a bit. "You always are," he then starts in fondly. 

I know where this is headed. He is about to become syrupy sweet and coy until I let him have what he wants. And I can see what he wants from me again quite plainly. Of course, as he reaches across the table to caress my cheek, he manages to spill both his tea _and_ mine. _Now_ I can yell at him. 

Yes... This is our life, such as it is now.


	3. The Trials of Love

After All... - Part Three: The Trials of Love 

Notes: Ever had one of those days? Musashi is about to have one. ^_^ I wrote this in memory of all the bad days I've ever had... 

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, etc., etc... 

***** 

"Musashi! Haven't you waited on those tables _yet_?" 

"Musashi, these drinks have been ready for five minutes now!" 

"Musashi-chaaan... Why are you so slow today?" 

I used to think that waitressing was a menial job, degrading in the fact that it forced you to be subservient to other people. Now I'm just glad I have a job. Yet on this particular day, as I hustle around crowded tables with one too many food laden trays, I wish I could be somewhere else. Preferably relaxing in a chair, maybe with Kojiro massaging my poor tired feet... And then that massage would hopefully evolve into a little something more, and... 

I suppose that daydreaming on the job is a dangerous activity. When I find myself on the floor, scrambling to pick up the things I had dropped, it is no longer just a supposition. 

"Musashi," I hear the manager's deep voice intone above my head. "Let's try to be a little more careful. The Sakura Café doesn't have a reputation of dropping trays all the time that some places may have. Be more careful, you may not get another chance." 

With as much dignity as I can muster, I stand up and manage to look him in the eye. "Yes sir," I mumble deferentially, fighting back the urge to say that it had never happened before anyway, and couldn't you be a little more understanding, considering how I've been run into the ground today because there isn't enough help? 

Actually, now I'm just glad tomorrow is my day off. 

***** 

"So then he said, 'So, do you want to go out Saturday night?' Isn't that just great, Musashi-chan? Hmm?" 

"Oh... Yes, that's great." For what feels like the hundredth time today, I sigh deeply. To top off my day, Keiko, another waitress at the café, had volunteered to walk part of the way home with me. Not that I particularly dislike her, excepting the fact that she is the perfect picture of a bubbly, light-headed blonde who loves to talk about her latest male acquisition. It's just that with my current foul mood, I am barely managing to reply civilly to her questions. 

"You know, Musashi-chan..." she begins, swinging around to look at me so that we both stop walking. "You look tired... Is something wrong?" She takes one of my hands earnestly in her own and squints at me hard as though she can read my mind. "Oh, I know... It's what happened today. Well, don't let Shinji-san get you upset, he may be the manager, but--" 

"I'm just fine," I tell her firmly as I brush her aside and continue walking. She catches up to me a short time later, wearing an almost thoughtful frown. 

"If you say so..." Immediately, she flashes her million-watt smile again. "Oh, Musashi-chan! You do remember the party tomorrow night, don't you?" 

"Party?" I ask weakly, trying to remember but failing. 

"Silly! The party tomorrow night at 7:00! It's just for our café's employees and their husbands or wives. I've always wanted to meet _your_ husband... He's cute, isn't he?" 

I don't like the direction her train of thought has taken, so I try derailing it by replying rather curtly, "I don't know. We may have something else to do." 

"Oh... A... alright... I've got to turn here, so I suppose I'll know if I see you tomorrow! Bye!" Keiko giggles, comically throwing me a kiss before she runs off. Some other time I might have smiled. This time I find myself grinding my teeth together to keep from screaming in annoyance. I have the feeling that the next person to cross my path is going to catch hell, thanks to this horrible mood I've repressed all day. 

Unfortunately, the only person left to cross my path today is my beloved Kojiro. 

***** 

"Musashi-san... You're late today," Kojiro says respectfully when I drag my tired body through the apartment door. As already stated, however, I am in no mood to play with him. 

"I had to clean up something extra," I mutter as an explanation, pushing past him to head toward the bedroom. Lucky for him, he only hesitates a moment before he goes into the kitchen. I can only assume he has even made tea already, from the smell that is drifting from that direction. Once in the room, I waste no time in stripping off my sweaty waitress' "costume" and throwing on the oldest pair of pants and shirt I own. I ponder whether or not I should just go to bed now without eating. My stomach makes up my mind for me. 

Kojiro sits fidgeting at the table when I enter, then jumps up to take me by the hand and lead me to my chair as if I couldn't have done it myself. In typical fashion, he has already prepared supper and it sits steaming in front of me. Without pausing to reflect on the fact that he does so much for me like I usually do, I grab my chopsticks and violently attack my pile of rice. Kojiro blinks at the rate at which I eat, and actually eats much slower than normal. 

I finish in short order and start sipping my tea more slowly. Over the rim of my cup, I see Kojiro frowning pensively at me over his own half-eaten food; when he notices me watching, he begins talking about something or other, maybe about some project he's working on. I tune his words out to a dull buzz, and find myself becoming increasingly annoyed. After all, doesn't he realize how tired I am? How lucky he is that he stays home all day? What a God-awful day I've had? And as I wonder these things, my temper gets the best of me. Before I can stop it, my hand shoots out to slap my darling Kojiro as hard as I can across his face. 

This produces the desired effect, of course, with a few drawbacks. He is now utterly silent, like I had wanted, but he also stares at me with a shocked expression. Now I carefully avoid looking at him, so as not to see the hurt in his eyes or the red handprint burning starkly against the pale flesh of his cheek. Because if I looked, I would begin to feel sorry. And for some reason, I felt like I _needed_ to be mad. 

I stand and leave without a word to curl up on the futon by myself, listening to the sounds of Kojiro cleaning up in the kitchen. He even washes the dishes, something he normally would have put off until the next day. I only consider apologizing for a moment. I am still far too angry at my day for that. 

Eventually, Kojiro comes to stand in the doorway and I decide that it's now time for bed. Ignoring him completely, I simply flop down on my back on the bed, not bothering to even change clothes. Kojiro comes in after a minute and takes his time in removing his own clothes. When he climbs into bed beside me, I can feel his eyes on me, the sad look I know must be on his face. Not wanting to talk to him, I roll onto my side and feel myself beginning to tire almost immediately. I also choose to ignore the fact that I know he is crying with his face buried in the pillow, by the muffled choking noises I hear occasionally. Sleep still comes quickly, and soon I am lost deep within it. 

***** 

The clock brightly announces that it is 6:00 a.m. I roll over to stretch my arms and exhale, "Ahh... What a good night's sleep." Turning to the side, I give Kojiro a gentle poke in the ribs and he bolts upright, staring at me with huge, bloodshot eyes. 

"Kojiro-chan... You didn't sleep so well, did you? But come on, you have to go jogging with me today, you know that." I wrap my arms around his neck to give him a gentle kiss; when he doesn't respond, I sit back and look at him as I stroke my fingers along the back of his hand. 

"Kojiro? What's wrong? Why..." And then I remember yesterday, what I had done to this man that I love so much when he hadn't deserved a bit of it. I guess that this new day, with no trials in it yet, had improved my mood. But I still had to live with what I had done. 

I hug my husband close to me and tell him everything, apologizing a thousand times over for treating him so badly. "I didn't know what I could have done to make you so mad..." he whispers to me slowly after I am finished. 

"It wasn't your fault at all," I sigh back, feeling utterly frustrated with myself. Pulling away for a moment, I see that a few tears are working their way down his face. I brush them away and give a feeble attempt at scolding him for crying. When that falls flat, I just continue tracing my fingers softly along his face. 

"You know... Why don't we just forget about our run today... You look so tired, let's just go back to sleep." 

"I love you, Musashi." 

His unexpected words hang in the air for an instant and I find myself wanting to cry now, too. "And I love you... my Kojiro..." 

I would have recognized the need in his eyes right then even without the way I could feel his heart beating hard and fast through his chest, or the way his hands had begun to move urgently at my clothing. I don't hold myself back from him; instead, I merely succumb to the press of his lips against mine, the gentle rythm of his movements as I am united with him into what seems like one body. 

***** 

"Aww, Musashi! This thing is choking me! Do I _have_ to wear it?" 

"Stop moving! Yes, it's a party, so you have to look nice." I am actually of the opinion that Kojiro looks nice in his everyday clothes, but the dark suit - the only one that he has - that I have made him put on makes him look very handsome. It's too bad he doesn't feel the same way, with the way he is scowling into the mirror and yanking his collar visciously at the same time. 

"I don't like it," he mumbles, confirming my suspicions. I finish adjusting his tie and move around behind him to peek over his shoulder at the reflection in the mirror. 

"But you look so nice..." I sigh with pleasure, wrapping my arms around his middle. 

"I don't care if it looks nice or not," he grumbles into the mirror. Pursing my lips at the reflection of his face, I reach down to pinch his backside. He turns around with a yelp to glower at me. "What was that for?" 

"For being such a brat," I smile at him as I pat his cheek gently. "Now, you just sit down while I go change." 

"Why can't I watch?" 

"Because." The only other reason I give him is a calculated look that promises more than just a pinch this time if he doesn't do it. Wisely, he does as he's told. 

I smile again as I shut the door behind him. It had been a bit of a struggle to get him to agree to the party, but in the end, as usual, my reasoning had won out. I wouldn't have dreamed of going without him. Not that I wanted to flaunt him in front of Keiko or anything. No, of course not. But still, won't she be jealous... 

I only allow myself to smirk a little as I hurriedly put on my dress. The reason I hadn't wanted Kojiro to watch was because I had wanted to suprise him. The dress is a beautiful dark blue, sleeveless with a long, flowing skirt that trails around me in soft waves.. It had also belonged to my mother once, long ago, and Kojiro had never seen it before. As I smooth it over my hips, I nod in satisfaction. It fits me now so beautifully. 

I slip on my shoes and peek through the door at Kojiro, still pouting to himself on the futon. With a grin, I sweep out and over to him, noting the suprised expression on his face. I nestle myself onto his lap and lean up against his chest, my grin growing ever wider. "So?" I ask teasingly. 

"Maybe this party will be alright after all," he whispers once he has regained the ability to speak. 

"How's that?" I whisper back. 

"I'll have the most beautiful girl there." He begins to plant soft kisses along my throat, and after some time I realize that we may never get to the party if this goes on much longer. 

"Kojiro... We need to go." 

"Aww, Musashi!" 

"Later, Kojiro-chan. Behave yourself, or there will _be_ no later." He sets me gracefully on my feet and stands up to offer me his arm. 

"Alright then... Shall we?" 

***** 

I have always liked to think of myself as a social person. It's true that I love parties, which may be the reason I decided to come to this one. Kojiro and I are standing just inside the door of the café, and he is staring at everything in a wide-eyed manner. He has never been here before, and is no doubt simply interested in the place where I work. I squeeze the arm I am still holding possessively, as though to show everyone that I own him. 

At that moment, another waitress comes over to us with a smile. Meira is a gentle woman with a pleasant voice, one of the nicer employees. "Nice to see you here, Musashi. And this must be your husband." The two exchange greetings, and Meira turns back to me with an amused expression. "Why are you still with your husband?" 

"Still with... What do you mean?" 

"Guess no one told you," she chuckles lightly. "At this party, we're promoting getting to know someone else better. That's why, instead of spending the next few hours with your husband, you need to spend them with someone else." 

"Are you also promoting infidelity at this party?" I mutter sarcastically before she is finished. 

"What?" 

"Nothing. I don't know... I guess..." From the look on his face, Kojiro is just as skeptical about this as I am. 

"Oh, you'll be just fine! Just go meet someone new," Meira continues, all but pushing the two of us apart and into the crowd. Maybe I don't like her so much after all. When I look for Kojiro, however, I finally spot him already sitting at a table with... 

I blink a few times to make sure I'm seeing clearly. _Keiko_? I could have killed her. 

She is wearing some tiny pink outfit that could have passed for a handkerchief rather than a dress. And to make it worse, Kojiro is leaning forward and talking quite animatedly to her about who knows what. Now I feel anger boiling up in me again. I'll teach him to make me jealous. 

I grab the arm of the first person that passes me, and am rewarded with a tall man, his short, black hair slightly curling around his dark blue eyes. He isn't too badly built either. In short, the kind of guy I might have been attracted to before I met Kojiro. 

Since I don't recognize him, I assume that he is the husband of some other employee. But we neither exchange names or associations, even though I can tell he is appreciative of my appearance. I simply pull him into the crowd of people now dancing to gentle music, which is where I spend the next two hours, talking a little and even flirting lightly. Once when I look for Kojiro, he is still in the same spot, looking right back at me with a confused and worried face; Keiko is obviously trying to get him to talk to her to no avail. The second time he is just staring glumly at his feet while Keiko sits looking as though she has given up all hope. 

Eventually I decide that he must have learned his lesson by now, and it is time for us to go. Saying goodbye to my "companion", I slip over to the table and give Keiko a suitable smile. "Kojiro, we had better be going." 

"Ohh, Musashi-chan! This is _your_ husband?" Keiko squeals excitedly, jumping up and nearly falling out of her handkerchief dress in the process. "He's sooo cute... But he doesn't say much," she concludes to me in a whisper. I just smile again, take Kojiro's arm, and steer him out into the starry night. 

After several minutes, I say, "So. Enjoy yourself with that little tramp?" 

"What about you? That man was much more good-looking than me... Didn't you want to stay longer with him?" 

I stop and stare at him in disbelief until I see his point. "Kojiro... What were you talking about with Keiko?" 

"I was just telling her about my job," he replies with a shrug. 

I nod. It makes sense - I know how passionate he is about what he does. And what had I been doing? Acting like a complete fool. "Kojiro... I'm sorry." 

"Sorry for what?" he asks, leaning closer to me. I shift my feet uncomfortably, a little unused to him putting pressure on me. It's usually the other way around. 

"Sorry I didn't trust you," I sigh. 

"Oh, Musa-chan... You know that I love you," he smiles at me. I only wish I could be so forgiving so quickly the way he is. 

"Anyway..." I say as we continue walking. "What _did_ you think of Keiko?" 

"Oh..." he replies reflectively. "She talked too much. But the dress was cute." 

This time I pinch him with a vengeance. "Oww!" he cries, rubbing the seat of his pants as I fold my arms menacingly. Then he grins at me. "Touché. But really, I was imagining you in it the whole time. That reminds me, you owe me something." 

"Oh really?" 

"You said that... later..." 

"Yeah, well, I might have changed my mind." 

"But that's not fair! What's so bad about calling a dress cute?" 

I lunge at him, miss, and he takes off running. "I'm sorry, Musashi!" he calls back over his shoulder. I find myself running after him and laughing in spite of myself, not even caring how many people hear. 

Even with all the trials involved... isn't love something wonderful?


	4. To Be Happy

After All... - Part Four: To Be Happy 

Notes: Kojiro gets a Pokémon! But Musashi isn't thrilled, needless to say... Just a note here, Ootachi is the Japanese name for Furret. Adorable aren't they? ^_^;; 

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters... nope. 

***** 

"Kojirooo... I'm home! Oh, Kojiro! Where are you?" 

My infectiously good mood is quite inexplicable, even to myself. Work wasn't all that great, as usual, but I am still uncharacteristically happy, and don't even feel it _needs_ to be explained. Now I am standing in the main room of the apartment, hands on hips, still waiting for Kojiro to appear. He hadn't been waiting at the door this time. 

Shrugging, I head to the bedroom, where I change into one of Kojiro's old tank tops and a pair of his boxers that are even too large for him. The result on me is that they keep sliding down my hips so that I have to hitch them up constantly. But that doesn't even bother me. I slink out in bare feet, ever so carefully in the hopes that the floor doesn't creak, to find my "missing" husband. The bathroom yields nothing, and since the main room is still empty too... 

He is in front of the counter in the kitchen, frantically doing something that appears to be fixing supper. With a sneaky grin, I creep up behind him to fling my arms around his waist. He jumps about half a mile before turning around to say, "Musashi! When... when did you get home?" 

"Silly. I called for you, but you didn't come out." 

"Oh... sorry." The expression on his face can only be described as worry. I move my arms up around his neck, kiss him warmly on the lips, then gaze up at him sternly. 

"Alright, Kojiro-chan... What did you do?" 

"What did I... do? I'm just fixing supper, and--" 

"No, I said what _did_ you do?" 

"I don't understand," he replies, his attempt at sounding confused not working too well. 

"You will," I say. I begin looking around the kitchen, studiously examining just about everything while Kojiro watches nervously. Then I take his hand and lead him along with me to repeat the process in every other room. Finally, I stop in the main room and nod to myself. So he didn't break anything... All that was left now was to get it out of him somehow. 

"What did you _do_?" 

"Nothing!" he exclaims a little too quickly. I sigh, shaking my head at the way he has his fists jammed into the pockets of his jeans and his eyes are watching anything but me. I pull the chair out from his "work" desk in the corner, turn it around, and push him down into it, creating a height advantage that usually comes in quite handy. His forehead wrinkles up worriedly as he shifts around on the chair in discomfort. I lean down to stare him in the eyes. 

"Alright, Kojiro-chan... Tell me the truth now, what have you done that is making you act so strangely?" 

"Musashi, supper is going to burn..." 

"Nonsense. You tell me now, or else..." Now he sighs, as if realizing his defeat. Really, he should have known that he can't hide things from me; we are too connected to each other. 

"Promise you won't get mad?" 

"Umm... Well, I'll promise to try," I laugh, my mood catching up with me again. "So what is it?" 

"Well... See..." What he is about to say is cut off by a thumping noise coming from what sounds like the closet in the bedroom. Kojiro turns pale as I narrow my eyes at him. 

"And what was that?" Without waiting for his answer, I stride out of the room, with Kojiro shadowing me, to open the door, fully expecting to see some thief, or maybe Kojiro's secret girlfriend, come falling out. What I _do_ see makes me scream. 

"Kojiro! There's some... some _thing_ in there!" I shriek, diving behind him and clutching at him. "Do something!" 

What has me so scared could only be described as some kind of rodent, in my way of thinking; it has a long, slender body colored tan and brown, with brown bands around it's lower half. It is balancing on stubby hind legs and peering inquisitively at us out of shiny black eyes, it's pointed ears twitching occasionally. 

"Oh... That's just Ootachi," Kojiro sighs tiredly. Angrily, I jerk him around to face me. 

"What do you mean, 'Oh, that's just Oo...' whatever you said?" Again, I don't wait for his reply before dragging him back to shove him in the chair again, noting with satisfaction the way his teeth snap together from the force with which he lands. I may have been in a great mood before, but now I am considerably unhappy. 

"What has gotten into you now? Didn't I _say_ no Pokémon? What the hell _is_ that thing anyway?" I know I must be screaming, from the way Kojiro's fingers twist in his lap as though he is struggling not to stick them in his ears. 

"You promised to try, Musashi-san..." 

"Yes, I did, but it didn't work. Now quit sidestepping my questions." 

"Well... I went for a walk today in the park and... well, that's where I found it. It did seem to be all alone... wandering around like that... I just couldn't leave it..." 

I hadn't noticed that the little creature was cowering behind my husband's leg until I look down. My face twists distastefully, but Kojiro continues speaking before I can start again. 

"I know it's an Ootachi because of this," he says, holding out the small booklet he has taken from his shirt pocket. I glance briefly at the cover. 

"'Newly Discovered Pokémon'... But Kojiro, what makes you think you can just keep it? After what I've told you," I say, my anger heating up again. 

"I just... Ever since we sold our Pokémon, I really wished we could have at least one... I just thought that this one wouldn't be much trouble... I can pay for it's food and take care of it myself, it doesn't eat much anyway and I'm sure I can--" 

"No. Absolutely not." 

"But Musa--" 

"No. You take that thing back to where you found it, and I don't want to hear about it ever again." I stomp off to the bedroom, stopping to peek around the edge of the door to make sure he does what I told him. He is slumped down in his chair now, the little Pokémon at his feet craning it's head up to look at him. 

"I'm sorry, Ootachi..." he begins, bending down to pat it's head gently. "But Musashi is very angry with me right now... It seems like I only exist to make her mad sometimes..." This last part comes out very softly, then he shakes his head abruptly as though he had been greatly distracted by that thought. 

"She wants me to take you back... I don't want her to be angry, Ootachi, it's not that I don't like you..." The Ootachi is making sad sounds, rubbing it's head along Kojiro's leg. He pets it for awhile, frowning like he is deliberating in his mind, and finally picks up the Pokémon with a heavy sigh. "Making my Musashi happy is what matters most... I just hope you can find someone else to be with now." 

As he starts toward the door, I stare after him. Hadn't I always wanted _him_ to be happy? Those times when we were in Rocket-Dan together, didn't I always wish I could do something for him when he said he wasn't happy? And now, am I preventing his happiness by placing my own before his? 

"Kojiro... wait." 

He draws up short from the door, confusion clouding his eyes. "Musashi?" 

"I think... I think you should keep it. What you said made sense. I know you'll do a good job with it, and you must be lonely here by yourself all day... I just want you to be happy." That had been hard to say, admitting that I was wrong, yet I know it is all true. Kojiro puts Ootachi on the floor and comes over to hug me. 

"Thank you, Musashi... But you make me happy without even trying." 

"Oh, Kojiro... You're getting too mushy. I may lose my appetite before we even eat." He just smiles at me as I turn to look for the Pokémon. "So... what does it _do_, anyway..." 

"It digs tunnels... That's why I stuck it in the closet where all your dirty laundry is piled up. I'm sure it had a great time. Ouch! Musashi!" 

I try to glare at him while he rubs his arm where I'd slapped it. Then he laughs. "I'll just have to take it on a walk every day so it can get some exercise and work off some of that excess energy." 

Glancing down at my feet, I notice that Ootachi is hopping in circles around me, weaving in between our two sets of legs. Instinctively, I clutch Kojiro a little tighter. "Are you sure it won't bite?" 

"I'm sure. It's just showing how much it likes you. Now." 

"What do you mean, 'now'?" 

"You scared it before." 

"And how is that?" 

"Oh, the same thing happens to me when you get mad." 

"Would you like to be scared again? I can arrange it." 

"That's alright! Really! Heh..." 

Still, I tackle him to the floor, and by the time I am finished doing everything I want to him, I am afraid that supper _did_ burn. But what's one burnt meal when you're happy?


	5. Image

After All... - Part Five: Image

Notes: Musashi and Kojiro make an important life decision... to have a baby. Be warned that this part is pretty melodramatic and is rather sad... I'm just warning you so you can take precautions against your nose running all over your keyboard. :P 

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters... but I'll keep dreaming. 

***** 

Six months later, I believe that I am finally fully adjusted to the newest member of our "family". I still refer to it as the "rodent", even though the little thing has attached itself quite firmly to my heart. It _is_ adorable, the way it clings to Kojiro's head when it wants a ride, or when it scampers around underfoot when it gets excited. And, I've only stepped on it twice. 

It had only occurred to me some weeks after I let Kojiro keep it that it didn't even have a Pokéball. My husband explained to me that it had come to him on it's own, so he had never exactly "captured" it; it might have been abandoned at some time by another trainer. We aren't training it to do anything now, although I would _like_ to train it to stop burrowing through piles of dirty laundry, a habit that I blame entirely on Kojiro. 

On this particular night I have just turned the lights out and am waiting for Kojiro to come to bed. More than likely he is putting Ootachi in it's own bed beneath the futon. That it slept in another room was something I had made sure he knew the absolute necessity of. 

My eyes have yet to adjust to the dark, so the room is still cloaked in pitch black as I huddle under the blankets in an attempt to warm myself on this cold winter night. Several minutes pass before I see a vague shadow appear in the doorway, followed by a loud clunk and an even louder string of curses. I merely smile as Kojiro makes his way slowly around to his side of the bed. 

"I stubbed my toe," he whimpers to me before climbing in. 

"Poor baby," I murmur before losing control and giggling at him. 

"Not funny, Musashi," he replies, snuggling up close to me. I try to push him away halfheartedly. 

"Cold... you're too cold." 

"That's the point... I'm trying to get warm." He moves even closer and puts his cold hands on my bare stomach; they tickle and feel like ice at the same time. 

"Kojiro..." I begin warningly, "don't you even... Kojiro!" 

Before long we are both giggling and pushing at each other like two children playfully wrestling. Quite unlike a child might, however, Kojiro's frigid hands seem to aim for areas of my anatomy that are particularly sensitive to cold. In the end, I win (naturally) by flipping him onto his back and pinning him down with the weight of my body. I have the feeling that he might have _let_ me win, but I would never say that. 

"Want to warm up, do you?" I grin wickedly, my nose pressed against his. "I know just the thing..." 

***** 

My energy and passion spent, I lay nestled comfortably with my head resting in the crook of Kojiro's arm while he smooths my hair gently away from my temples. I am quickly becoming very sleepy and would have soon drifted off if he hadn't said something then. 

"Musashi... I've been thinking..." He moves slightly in order to look down at me; the moon is shining through the window now, and by it's light I can see the outline of his face, his eyes dark and luminous, most of his hair hanging down loose and dangling tantalizingly near my nose. I reach behind his head and pull out the elastic that was holding the rest back so that it all tumbles down, almost as long as my now short hair. Lost in playing with it, I eventually realize that he hasn't spoken again. 

"Thinking about what?" I prod softly, tucking the hair back behind his ears. 

"Well... Musashi..." he begins again, this time seeming faintly nervous. "I was wondering... you... you still take those pills, don't you?" I blink up at him. 

"Kojiro... we just got through... and _now_ you wonder if I'm taking the pills?" 

"I'm sorry, but..." he replies, sounding wounded by my tone of voice. "I was just... thinking about..." 

"Having a baby? First a Pokémon... now a baby, Kojiro? What will you want next?" I ask him, only half teasing. "Besides, we can't afford--" 

"Don't use that excuse again... Our debts are almost all paid off, and by the time you had the baby, we could have some saved up. And then--" 

"You think too far ahead," I interrupt him by sighing. Even without enough light I can see the pouting expression on his face as he mumbles, "But don't you _want_ a baby..." 

"It's too late to talk about this now. Why don't you just go to sleep, Koji-chan, and we'll talk about it later." 

"I guess," he sighs, laying down again. "If you promise, Musa-chan..." Despite his apparent protest, he is soon asleep. 

But now I can't sleep. 

I suppose it would be nice to have a baby, maybe a cute little boy that looked like my Kojiro-chan... I shake my head quickly to rid my mind of the image of that little boy. Always before when Kojiro had brought up the subject, I had laughed and told him we couldn't afford it, and besides, taking care of _two_ babies instead of just one might be too much for me. He would scowl at me then, clearly understanding what I had meant. 

...the little boy smiled up at me, he seemed so small as his hand reached up to clutch mine... 

And I had always wondered what kind of mother I'd be... My own mother died when I was still only a girl, but I remember how much she had loved me, even though her work had kept her so busy... Miyamoto and her beautiful dark purple hair... 

...the little boy came running to me, crying; I hold him tightly in my arms and comfort him as best I can... 

I look over at Kojiro to see that he is still asleep. He has one hand clasped over mine, close to his mouth as though about to kiss it, but his breathing remains deep and even. Sometimes I feel sorry for him, knowing that his parents never really loved him. I had never asked him about it, yet on the rare occasions that I talk about my mother, there is a tightness to his smile and a sadness about his eyes, showing me that thinking about parents causes him pain that he is holding back from me. I may know the pain of losing someone who loved me, but I don't know the pain of not being loved at all... 

...the little boy is smiling again, smiling and so happy, telling me that he loves me, his eyes intent and adoring on my face... 

Kojiro shifts around in his sleep, letting go of my hand and moving his face so close to mine that our lips are just barely brushing together. Closing the remaining distance, I kiss him softly before I finally drift into sleep. 

The image of the little boy visits me even in my dreams... 

***** 

In the morning I am awakened, as usual, by the press of little feet as Ootachi hops back and forth between Kojiro and me. It's hyperactivity is hard to control unless it is sleepy, which is only at night. How Kojiro can still be asleep is a mystery to me, yet he is. I shake my head, then give him a shove. 

"Kojiro-chan, wake up! We're going to have a baby!" 

It is truly amazing how fast his eyes popped open. "Really? When?" 

"These things take time, you know," I smile. "We haven't exactly made one yet, but... I think we can start trying now." 

"Really? Right now?" 

"Kojiro!" 

"Sorry... Anyway, it would be too hard with Ootachi being on your stomach like that." I look over at him as he smiles at me innocently, still sleepy but definitely eager. 

Carefully, I pick Ootachi up and put it on the floor with a whispered, "You run along and play in the laundry or something, little rodent," and after a few pats on the head, it dashes away. "Now that we're alone... You know, we'll have that baby in no time..." 

***** 

Six months later... 

Even with four months left in my pregnancy now, the level of excitement is running fairly high. All Kojiro ever talks about is the baby; he even claims that it is listening whenever he talks to it through my stomach. All I do is smile and think of what a good father he will make. I am still wondering if I could possibly be a good mother, but I suppose I will just have to wait and see... 

These are basically my thoughts again as I sit on the futon with Kojiro dozing next to me and Ootachi playing on the floor. _Will_ I be a good mother, or will I... 

The sudden, sharp pain in my abdomen causes me to sit up straight and clutch my stomach in fear. Visits to the doctor had never shown any problems... The pain is continuing rather than lessening or stopping. The corner of my mind unclouded by fear tells me I should do something. 

"Kojiro... I think..." Surprisingly, he is immediately alert and holding my arm, intense concern in every line of his face. 

"What's wrong, Musashi?" 

"It hurts... my... Kojiro... I think we should go to the hospital..." 

***** 

I lay in a hospital bed, staring at the ceiling. Kojiro is next to me, holding my hand, but I am not paying much attention to him. I am thinking about the baby. My baby. 

I rest my hand on my stomach, but then remember that it isn't in there anymore. It is somewhere else, with doctors in another room, I think. My little boy was so small... how could it live... 

Those doctors come into the room again. They say that the baby is dead, that it was too early for it to live, and that there were other complications with... 

At this point I am not listening anymore. I don't feel anything different, no sense of loss, no sadness... I guess I have just gone numb. But when I look at Kojiro, I see that he is glaring at the doctors as they talk, an almost unbelieving defiance in his eyes. Yet he doesn't speak, which leaves them looking confused; they must think we are both odd. 

Eventually they leave, and he glares at the door for some time, as if they were to blame for all that's happened. Then he looks at me, a brief, almost guilty look, before his face crumples and he rests it down against me on the bed. I see his shoulders shaking and know that he is crying, even though I can't hear it. 

I stroke his hair, my fingers running through tangled lavender strands as cold, silent tears trail down my own face at last. It had been so important to him, to both of us... 

...the little boy reaches his hand up again, straining to intertwine his small fingers through mine, but his hand falls short, and the image vanishes...


	6. Time Will Tell

After All... - Part Six: Time Will Tell 

Notes: The first part of this is basically concluding the last chapter, with more melodrama than you can shake a Snorlax at! (For those of you who like that kind of thing... :P) And then Musashi and Kojiro meet up with some old... "friends"... Now who could that be... 

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, folks. 

***** 

A month ago, it seemed our very lives had shattered. The pieces are coming back together now, but slowly and painfully. One day, it had seemed dangerously close to shattering anew... 

Kojiro and I don't talk much, unless it is absolutely necessary. We have never even talked about what had happened, which was probably not the best thing for us to do. We continue to go about our lives - work, eat, sleep. Yet despite this apparent normalcy, we are both struggling with a pain that, for the most part, we have held inside ourselves. 

I lie awake at night sometimes, listening to Kojiro crying at odd hours. And sometimes I cry too. The only problem is, we aren't sharing our grief with each other. Maybe we don't know how. We don't even sleep close together, much less are we intimate with each other. 

As I sit on the bed now, trying to mend a hole in a shirt with clumsy fingers, I wonder to myself why... why is it this way between us now? Kojiro is standing at the window, staring outside in the way that he used to after Nyasu died. When he speaks suddenly, it startles me. 

"Musashi?" 

"Wh... what is it, Kojiro?" 

He doesn't turn around, but continues talking in a low voice. "Maybe it would be best if... if we didn't try to have another baby." 

"But--" 

"I don't think I could take it if all this happened again... I think I would go mad." 

"Kojiro, what are you--" 

He continues to plow right over me as if I am not even there. "I've been thinking something else, too... I just don't think I could be a good enough father for a child. What I mean is, my own parents never loved me... How am I supposed to know how to love a child? I have no examples of love to go by..." 

Without thinking, I stand up, flinging everything - thread, needle, and all - to the floor and stride over to him, yanking him around to face me. I draw my hand back to slap him across the face; not a hard blow, but just enough to get his attention. And I definitely have it now. He takes step back, hand pressed to his cheek, his eyes widening. Before he can say anything, I grab his shirt in both hands and pull him closer. 

"How dare you... How dare you say that no one has ever loved you, Kojiro? That is so... It's selfish, is what it is. What about me? Don't you... Are you saying you don't think I..." It is growing increasingly harder to see him because of the tears welling up in my eyes. Speech is failing me as well, but Kojiro helps by suddenly pulling me into a hug; I just wish I wasn't sobbing now with my face buried in his chest, still clutching his shirt hard. 

"Please, Musa-chan," he whispers to me gently. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way... I know you love me... I'm just lucky you still do, after putting up with how selfish I am..." 

I shake my head, the only motion I seem capable of. Finally I murmur, "We have both been so selfish lately, Koji-chan... We've both been fighting against the pain all alone, when we could have been sharing it, to make it easier for both of us. We're both to blame for that. And don't say that you won't be a good father, because I know you will. You've shown that through how you've loved me. I know you would never give our baby any less." I manage a weak laugh through my tears. "I suppose you think I'm being really weak now.." 

"No, no, of course not," he answers urgently, hugging me tighter. "You are one of the... no, you are _the_ strongest person I know. It's why I need you so much. I don't know where I would be without you..." 

I look up at last to smile at him. "You can be strong too... It's just that when you aren't, I'm here to help you." As if to emphasize this, I reach up to bring his face closer to mine, then kiss away the tears he had silently shed while comforting me. Without speaking, he smiles and takes my hands away, leading me over to sit beside him at the edge of our bed. 

"What is your decision now?" I ask quietly. 

"I think... I mean, I _do_ want a baby. The two of us combined into one little person..." he finishes wistfully, staring into space as though he can see it now. As I watch him, I feel a newness come over me, almost like I felt on our wedding night, with so many new things to explore together... 

Suddenly, Kojiro is kissing me, and I realize that I must have drifted off myself. It _is_ a nice way to come back to reality, however. "You're right," I say teasingly, pushing him onto his back and settling myself on top. "Less talk and more action." He only smiles again before we continue. 

Two people combined to form one... That will truly be something wonderful. 

***** 

"Musashi-chan? Hello? Are you in there?" 

Keiko giggles at me and I return from my reverie rather reluctantly. "Oh yes... I'm here," I smile, the happiness I had been feeling catching up to me again. I had just arrived at the café for work, and the two of us are waiting in the kitchen for orders to be prepared; I have yet to actually go out into the seating area. 

Keiko shakes her head, sending blonde curls bouncing around her slim shoulders. "You know, Musashi-chan... You seem unusually happy. I think... that maybe you have some secret to tell?" 

"Well, I..." I begin slowly, feeling the warmth of a blush tingling in my cheeks. 

"I knew it!" Keiko exclaims triumphantly, without even letting me finish. She clasps both of my hands in her own and all but jumps up and down in excitement. "You're pregnant again, aren't you? Oh, this is so wonderful! I just knew it, since this is exactly the way you acted the last time! And this time everything will go just perfectly for you, I know it! And your baby will be so beautiful, it has to be, seeing as how..." 

Her happy chattering fades away to me as I begin daydreaming again. Keiko _is_ right - I am pregnant, and only a month along. In fact, I had found out just yesterday. I remember with a smile that Kojiro's reaction to the news had been even more spirited than Keiko's. 

My order is ready shortly, and I am lucky my head unclouds enough to hear what table number it belongs to. I hum my way out the door with the tray and over to table four. When I see who is sitting at that table, I am lucky again, this time in that I don't drop everything in surprise. 

For sitting there in front of me are two very familiar people - one a woman with long orange ponytails, and the other a man with short green hair. 

Yamato and Kosaburo. 

"Well, well... Musashi, isn't it? I wasn't sure for a minute... with the haircut and that... that costume," Yamato very nearly smirks at me. Anger replaces shock quickly. Yes, she is the same old Yamato - just as slender and pretty as ever, not to mention just as annoying. Kosaburo looks back and forth between us nervously, as if this was something he had wanted to avoid. 

"So," I speak coldy as I plop their orders in front of them, "come to drag me back crying to Sakaki?" 

"Ha," Yamato scoffs, "We don't belong to that... 'organization'... anymore. It's in such bad taste. And finding you here isn't a coincidence; no, we knew that you and your silly partner were here." 

"He's my husband, not my partner. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do," I reply, as brittle as I can manage. 

"Wait. We just want to... to know what's happened to you since you left... We don't mean you any harm at all, I swear it," Kosaburo finally speaks up, adding a sidelong glance toward Yamato in closing. Slowly, but scowling, she nods. 

"That's right. Just tell us when you get off from work, and maybe we could drop by your place. We both live in town now too, anyway. We _do_ just want to... talk," Yamato says, only sounding slightly reluctant. 

"Five o'clock. And if you're only coming over to insult us, you might as well forget it." I sweep away from the table without giving them a chance to reply. This may be a big mistake... But my instincts tell me they just may be sincere. 

***** 

I walk out the back door at five minutes after to see my two former enemies waiting for me. We don't talk much on the way; instead I try to size them up as we walk in silence. Kosaburo actually appears to be the most changed of the two - he is definitely calm and relaxed around me, and dare I say even good-natured. Yamato still looks and acts uncomfortable, but I suppose it is to be expected, as we have been somewhat close to mortal enemies for a rather long time. Despite my better judgement, I find myself wondering exactly what relationship the two of them share now that they are no longer "partners". 

"Nice place," Yamato mutters as we climb the apartment stairs. 

"It's not like yours is better," Kosaburo says with a shake of his head. She just scowls. Shaking my own head, I open the door. 

"Kojiro! Where are your manners? We have company." I suppose I should be embarrassed by the fact that he is sitting cross-legged on the floor in the main room, wearing nothing but boxers, but for some reason, I'm not. 

"Oh... oh!" he exlaims as though reality just dawned on him. He hastily scrambles to his feet, scrubbing a hand through the hair hanging in thick strands around his face, then gawks at the two figures behind me. "Yamato... and... and... Kosabara..." 

"It's Kosaburo," the man whose name is in question sighs. Kojiro just blinks at each of the pair in turn before his eyes land on the disapproving look on my face. 

"Oh... I'll go put something on." With a last unsure look at our old enemies, he hurries to the bedroom. 

"So..." Yamato begins, smirking quite openly this time, "You really married that goofball? And you haven't gone crazy yet?" 

I turn on her angrily, the fury heating up my face. "I said... If you came here to insult us, you'd better forget it!" 

"Alright, alright... Quite the protective little wife you've become, hm?" 

"Yamato, please," Kosaburo sighs again, looking pained. 

"Fine," she huffs crossly. 

"I'm going to talk to Kojiro," I sniff at the both of them. "Just go sit down or something." I don't wait to see that they do and don't even care how rude I'm being, but head straight to the bedroom myself. 

When I arrive, Kojiro appears to be trying to put on both pants and a shirt at the same time. With a sigh, I help him with the buttons. 

"Musashi... what are they..." 

"They're not with Rocket-dan anymore... or so they say. And they just want to talk... if you can believe that." I move on to pulling more of his hair back into the ponytail, but despite my best efforts, as usual, several strands just refuse to be restrained. "I wish your hair would behave, Kojiro." 

"It never does." He turns to look at me worriedly. "What are we going to do?" 

"Just be careful what you say... I don't know what else we _can_ do." I throw on some more decent clothes myself before we start for the door. "And remember, Kojiro... _you_ behave." 

"Me? What about you?" he grins, leaning down slightly to kiss me. 

Yamato and Kosaburo are indeed sitting on the futon as instructed, but on opposite ends. Noticing this, and considering that there is only one other chair in the room, I push Kojiro down into it and sit on his lap, my arm wrapping around his neck protectively. Directing a smirk of my own at Yamato, I say, "Why so spread out? We're all pretty close here, right?" 

Yamato and Kosaburo look at each other and actually smile. "Oh no... we're not 'together'. We live in separate apartments, if you must know. We're not like you two... _Everyone_ knew about you two," Yamato concludes with a nod. 

"Everyone... knew?" I say in confusion at the same time Kojiro says, "Knew what?" 

"About how you liked each other while you were still in Rocket-dan." 

"_Everyone_ knew? We certainly didn't!" I protest hotly. 

"Speak for yourself," Kojiro mumbles, rolling his eyes up to the ceiling. Yamato giggles while I shoot my husband an acid glare, reminding myself to slap him later. 

"Enough about this," I say irritably, extracting my arm from around Kojiro's neck to fold them both together tightly against my stomach. "Just tell us how you found us here." 

"Well, it's basically the same answer as the first question," Kosaburo replies. "Everyone knows." 

"_Everyone_?!" I practically shout, not paying any mind to the fact that I'm probably squishing my husband with the way I'm leaning forward. 

"Don't get so excited," Yamato sighs. "Of course you were tracked once you started acting funny... Not reporting to Sakaki, etc. All former members are tracked once they leave the team. But it's not like they're going to come looking for you, or they would have by now. Besides, the two of you hardly merit capture." 

I scowl at her, settling back against Kojiro again. "What about the two of _you_?" I snap. "Wouldn't _you_ merit capture?" 

"No..." Kosaburo says slowly. "Once you left, we were given your assignment. And, well... You can guess how it went from there." 

"Exactly," I reply smugly. The both of them look just plain embarrassed until Yamato changes the subject. 

"So the two of you have been married..." 

"Three years," Kojiro supplies. I look at him suspiciously. 

"...three years, and no little brats yet?" 

"Well... actually..." Kojiro begins softly before I slip a hand over his mouth. They don't need to know about that. 

"Actually," I smile indulgently, "I just found out yesterday that I'm pregnant." 

"That's great... Congratulations," Kosaburo says, sounding genuinely happy for us. 

"Yeah... What he said," Yamato sighs. Meanwhile, I remove my hand from Kojiro's mouth and give him a calculating stare before turning back to the others. 

"I hate to be rude now, but..." 

"Wearing out our welcome, eh?" Kosaburo smiles, standing up and stretching. "It's okay." Yamato takes her time in getting to her feet, and that's when I notice Kojiro smiling faintly at something on the floor near her. I don't realize what it is until it jumps playfully onto her feet, causing her to shriek quite loudly. 

"What is... what is that?" she squeals in a most satisfactory way. Kojiro wiggles his fingers at it and Ootachi hops up next to me on his lap. 

"Just our Pokémon," I smirk at her for a final time. "Nothing to be so afraid of." 

"Really, Musashi? The first time you saw it, you didn't seem to think so--" 

I furiously glare at Kojiro, fingers clamping over his mouth once more. "You be quiet," I hiss. Yamato just laughs while Kosaburo wrings his hands nervously. 

"Well, I... hope you'll let us visit again... sometime..." 

"If we want to," Yamato snorts, breezing her way right out the door. 

"Don't mind her," Kosaburo apologizes. "She's just... Well, she's been really touchy lately. I'm sorry.. But goodbye for now." We say our goodbyes and then we are left alone again. 

The look I give Kojiro makes him squirm back in his seat, as though it would get him any farther away from me. Even Ootachi jumps down and scurries away. 

"Musashi...?" he whimpers pitifully at me. "Musashi... Don't look at me like that... Musashi? Ow! Don't... don't do that!" 

"Then don't embarrass me like that!" 

"Okay... okay, I'm sorry! Let go!" 

I finally give in and just relax against him, and after awhile he enfolds me in a hug. "Do you think they're serious? About not being out to get us or anything..." he asks quietly. 

"I really don't know. I guess we'll have to trust them for now." 

"Oh... alright." He rests a hand gently down on my abdomen. "How long did you say again..." 

"Eight months, Kojiro. I wish you wouldn't ask this every day." 

"Sorry," he mumbles, looking hurt. I kiss him softly. 

"It's okay. I'm as anxious as you are." He accepts this with a nod and just holds me, occasionally running his fingers through my hair. 

All I know for sure about these events in our lives is that time will tell.


	7. Scheme

After All... - Part Seven: Scheme 

Notes: Musashi has a little plan to get a couple of people together... Enough said. I'm not sure I'm happy with this part, since it didn't really end up going where I wanted it to. But I got lazy and put it up anyway. So... uhhh... enjoy! And tell me if it sucks, 'kay? ^_^; 

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Hmm.. it seems I've said that before... Déjà vu, or something. :P 

***** 

"Ohayo, Musashi!" 

I turn my head just in time to see Kojiro walk through the door, his own wide grin making me smile as well. I tap my pencil against the paper on the table in front of me, where I had spent the last hour wading through a list of expenses. It seems sometimes that I worry more about such things than Kojiro does. 

"And where have you been?" 

"I took Ootachi out for a walk... I even told you I was going! You just nodded and mumbled something. You were too spaced out over all those papers," he smirks at me, a little bit too cocky for his own good. I ponder getting up and smacking him, but lately I've been feeling rather heavy on my feet. Instead, I wait until he takes another step, then hold up a hand to freeze him in mid-step. 

"Kojiro-chan... Your feet." He blinks down at them as though he had forgotten he had them in the first place. Then he shrugs and keeps on walking. "Kojiro! If you take one more step toward me in those muddy shoes, I swear you're going to be sorry for a very long time!" 

He frowns at my threat, then plops down on the floor to pry them off. I look around for Ootachi and am thankful to see it hopping around the furniture, mercifully mud-less. "Really. Even the rodent had more sense than to walk around in mud. I'm disappointed you know, very, very disappointed," I continue in mock dismay. 

He says nothing, merely stands again to shuffle the rest of the way toward me, his socks whispering against the hard wooden floor. Bending down to gather me into a hug, he speaks softly in my ear, "And how are my two beautiful girls today?" 

"And how do you know it's a girl?" I ask, temporarily forgetting what we had been discussing. 

"Because," he answers with a smile, as if it was really a simple thing. He kneels down beside me to rest an ear against my stomach; he looks up a moment later to smile again gently. "She told me." 

"Oh, Kojiro..." I sigh, momentarily losing myself in the intensity of the light in his eyes while I run my fingers through a few wisps of stray hair hanging about his face. "Being so sweet and innocent isn't going to make me forget about the mess you made." 

"Musashi!" he cries, collapsing forward so that his head lands against my chest. "It was worth a try," he mumbles into it. 

"I suppose. Now, if you're quite through, I suggest you clean it up now." 

"It's too soft here... I don't think I can get up." 

"Kojiro..." I begin in a tone that suggests he'll be in considerable trouble if he doesn't listen. 

"All right, okay." As he busies himself with that task, I turn my attention back to my papers with a smile. Now, just a few more calculations... 

***** 

"Are you done yet?" Kojiro asks blearily from across the table. I pause to look up at his red-rimmed eyes blinking at me from the edge of the table. He had been sitting there for quite some time; exactly how long, I'm not sure. All I remember is that after we had eaten supper, I had returned to my papers. I shift them around into order and shake my head. 

"I'm sorry, but I guess I lost track of time. You know how it is." 

"Yeah... yeah..." he mumbles sleepily. 

"Stop that. Besides, it's only 8:00! What are _you_ so tired for?" 

"I don't have to _do_ anything... Just watching you makes me tired." 

"Well, I wanted to go over all those things one last time. It won't hurt to make sure everything's in order. Anyway, I'll go make you some tea, maybe that will help keep you awake." The response to this is unintelligible, so I just go ahead and make the tea, my mind overflowing with thoughts all the while. When I finally set a cup in front of my husband, he stares at it blankly. 

"You know, it helps if you actually drink it." 

"Ha... Musashi, you're very witty tonight." 

"Mmhmm. I've been thinking..." 

"No..." 

I give him an exasperated frown before I continue. "I've been thinking about Yamato." 

"Yamato? About what way would be best to kill her?" 

"No. Now be quiet, get your finger out of that tea, and drink it." 

"Yes, ma'am. Any particular order you want those things?" 

"Kojiro!" 

"Okay! Just tell me!" 

With a final menacing glare, I turn my gaze back to my own cup, watching the steam drifting up in translucent patterns. "Every time she comes over here... You know, I'd swear she was jealous of the two of us. I think that Kosaburo does have feelings for her... And she may return those feelings. And if I could get them together somehow, I figure that might take care of Yamato's nasty attitude." 

I sit back to think over my own words. It had been at least five months since we had met up with our old enemies, and the two of them came over to visit us at least twice a week during that time. Yamato has continued to act standoffish and at times extremely rude, especially when she sees the touches and smile Kojiro and I often share. It's true that we are still very much in love, which is heightened by the anticipation of our baby's arrival in a few months, but she should not have those reactions if she wasn't jealous. 

It _is_ a miracle, as Kojiro puts it sometimes, that I've refrained from killing her so far. For the sake of my own sanity, a plan begins to form in my mind, a way to get my two old enemies together so that they can get on with their lives and maybe be a little happier for it. I open my mouth to share this plan with Kojiro, but I notice that is asleep with his face pressed against the table top, mumbling something under his breath. I sigh and shake my head, trying to feel exasperated again, but end up smiling fondly as I drag him off to bed. The plan will work, I'm... fairly... sure of it. 

***** 

"Are you sure about this?" 

Kojiro's bored and uncertain expression causes me to arch an eyebrow at him before bending slightly to attend to the row of buttons on his shirt. He winces when I jerk at them a little more roughly than necessary. 

"Of course I'm sure. Why wouldn't I be?" 

"I don't know. I'm just not sure I like the idea of you playing matchmaker to Yamato and Kosa... Kosa..." 

"Kosaburo." 

"I was getting to that. I would have thought they would have figured it all out between them by now." 

"Well, I don't think so. They're just denying their true feelings for each other. We finally _did_ admit ours, after all." 

"Yes, but..." Musashi," he says gently, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Not all people who partnered together in Rocket-dan ended up in love. It's not like we're typical examples. So why do you seem to think that--" 

"Because I do," I snap at him irritably. "I've seen the way he looks at her and the way she acts jealous around us. And by the end of the night, I'm going to enjoy saying 'I told you so'." 

"Oh... Is that so?" he replies stiffly, obviously fighting to keep a semblance of composure. "We'll just see about that, won't we?" 

"Yes, we will," I add before we go our separate ways. I really do hate it when we are at odds with each other, but I feel I simply can't be wrong on this. 

***** 

Yamato and Kosaburo arrive shortly in time for supper - at least, that is only what they think they're getting into tonight. I had carefully planned this out, of course, ever since I had invited them a week ago. Much to their confusion, I seat myself next to Kosaburo, while Kojiro sits next to Yamato. Only momentarily disoriented, they are soon chatting with us over inane subjects while we eat. 

"This is all great, really great," Kosaburo comments around a mouthful. "Who made it?" 

"Oh, Kojiro did... He fixes everything we eat, and he's really so wonderful." Even though I am talking about my husband, I am careful to be staring directly at Kosaburo, batting my eyelashes occasionally in an almost flirtatious way. I can hear Kojiro audibly grinding his teeth from across the table, but avoid turning to glare at him. He knows very well what the plan is, and I am sticking to it whether he likes it or not. 

But our two guests end up looking twice as confused as the first time. Silence falls before I notice Yamato frowning at Ootachi as it sniffs around her feet. Not being able to resist, I ask, "Problem, Yamato?" 

She sniffs haughtily. "I'm just wondering if you train that thing. Like for battling trainers, or for the Pokémon League, or whatever." 

"Battle... League?" I hear Kojiro mumble to himself as he stares into space at something apparently only he can see. Obviously he had never even thought of such a thing before. I feel like jumping over the table and yanking those orange ponytails for putting the idea in his head. I write Kojiro out of my plan, since he has now forgotten about it anyway. Now it's all up to me, a challenge I'm undaunted by. 

"No, we don't. Now what _were_ we talking about before?" 

"We weren't talking about anything," Yamato states flatly. I glare at her. It is at this point that I decide to drop the indirect approach and head straight to the direct approach. 

"Funny, isn't it?" I sigh as if to myself, swirling my teacup in an absentminded way. "How two people who've known each other for so long... could also take so long to acknowledge their feelings for each other?" 

I admit that this was rather lame and seemed to come from nowhere, but it was the first thing to run through my head and roll off my tongue. I smile as dreamily as I can at Kojiro across the table, slipping my hand over his for added effect. Of course, he is still staring off over my head somewhere. I swear to myself that I _will_ kill him later. 

"Well, no... Not really," Kosaburo says with a smile, looking over at Yamato as he does so. My own smile brightens considerably. Could it be that they will play into my "trap" so easily? 

"Oh, please. Musashi, what crazy scheme are you cooking up this time? No wait, let me guess. You're trying to fix me up with Kosaburo so we'll leave you alone, right?" 

_Damn. She knows me too well_, I seethe inwardly. Kosaburo looks confused, but then, most men seem slow when it comes to things like this. "All I'm saying is, the two of you should really think over your relationship with each other. Neither of you seem happy the way you are now. I think you should just give it a chance." 

This has all gone completely and horribly off-course from what I had originally intended, but if it gets a result... 

"If you don't mind... Could I speak to Yamato in the other room?" Yamato looks shocked at her former partner's request, but I grin widely. 

"Of course not. Just go ahead." I wave the two of them out, then turn back to Kojiro to find him staring blankly at me. 

"What just... happened?" 

"You would know if you had been paying attention," I scowl at him. He just sighs in reply; we wait for Yamato and Kosaburo to return in complete silence. 

I think at least 20 minutes have passed before they do. "I'm sorry to eat and run like this," Kosaburo announces slowly, looking sideways at Yamato, "But we're going back to my place to talk a bit more..." 

"Oh! That's no problem," I say, trying not to sound overly happy about it. We see them to the door at least, and I am satisfied to see that Yamato has quieted down significantly and blushes at awkward moments. 

Kosaburo pulls me briefly to the side to whisper, "Thanks, Musashi... For giving me this opportunity. Otherwise, I don't know when I would have found the courage to say something to her." 

I merely smile, really feeling genuinely happy for them, as well as for the fact that my suspicions proved correct. I would never have thought I would be saying this, but it is nice to see something good happen in someone else's life - no matter if you once hated them - whether it is intentional on your part or not. 

***** 

"I told you so." 

Saying this produces no response from Kojiro. But then, maybe I had rubbed it in just a bit too much tonight. I can hear the rythm of his breathing as he lays beside me on the bed with his back turned to me, and he is definitely not asleep. I extend a finger to poke him sharply in the ribs. 

"Stop sulking." 

"I'm _not_." 

With a sigh, I climb over him so that I can lay facing him. Seeing his face in the dark makes me smile. "You know, you really are adorable when you pout. Your lip sticks out so cute." I trace my fingers along those lips and make no effort to stifle the giggle that rises up my throat. "It makes me want to kiss you... Or at least smack you around for awhile instead." 

"Very, very funny, Musashi," he mutters. "You should have been a comedian." After a few more moments of acting indignant, his expression melts somewhat and he pulls me closer to him. I take the opportunity to kiss him gently, the warmth of his lips sending pleasant tingles down my body. His hands caress me lightly, teasingly in my opinion, before he stops and just smiles at me. 

"And what are we so smug about now, hm?" 

"At least I feel a little better knowing that your plan didn't really work." 

"Well, I got them to at least _talk_ about it, right? And I think they will work it out on their own now... They just needed a little push to get them going." He doesn't have a reply for this, and I can tell that his mind is switching modes. 

"Musashi, can we--" 

"No." 

"But I haven't even ask--" 

"No." 

"But you have to lis--" 

"No, Kojiro! We are not going to train that little rat for _anything_! We don't need that kind of stress, anyway! So just forget it. I should've killed Yamato after all." 

"How did you know I was going to ask that," he grumbles back, the previous look returning to his face. 

"I can read your mind," I tease, tapping him on the nose. 

"So what am I thinking _now_?" 

"Kojiro! You know better than that!" 

"Darn... I know. Worth a try." He smiles at me. "Good night then, Musa-chan." 

"K... Kojiro? What _were_ you thinking?" 

"You read my mind, right? So you know." 

"Stop teasing me..." 

"If I told you... you would kill me. So I'm safer not telling. But then, you'll probably kill me if I _don't_ tell... So either way, I'm dead. Unless--" 

I cut off his rambling with another kiss; if I hadn't stopped him, he would likely go on all night. "Just be quiet. I don't want to know what you said." I snuggle closer to him, listening to the rythm of his breathing slow and deepen, and finally fall asleep myself with a happy smile on my face, dreaming, as usual, of the tiny life within me. 

***** 

On another night in the future, exactly on schedule, I turn once again to nudge my husband, this time to awaken him. 

"Kojiro... It's time now..."


	8. Family

After All... - Part Eight: Family 

Notes: This is just a short little part about Musashi and Kojiro's new baby. That's about it. o.O Anyway, enjoy and let me know if it's sappy enough for ya! ^_^; 

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Yep, that's about it. :P 

***** 

"Are you kidding? You screamed louder than I did!" 

"Just because you were squeezing my arm so hard at the end." Kojiro gives me a patient smile and pats my leg gently. "I'm just lucky it doesn't need a cast." 

"Don't be silly, it's nothing compared to what I went through. Ohh.. when are they going to bring her back?" 

"As soon as they clean her up a little. Just relax." I glare at him as he merely smiles a touch nervously, my impatience gaining the upper hand. Fortunately, the nurse appears with a tiny object wrapped in a blanket; my precious daughter, at last. All I can seem to do is stare as she is placed in my arms, a wave of nearly giddy joy washing over me. Shortly I am aware that we are alone again, and that Kojiro is leaning in close, his face next to mine. Overwhelmed by the emotion I see swimming in his eyes, I move to kiss his lips gently. 

"It's our baby... And she's perfect, isn't she?" I can't help asking. 

"Of course," he whispers. "She couldn't be anything else. And she looks just like me," he adds a moment later, sounding totally serious. 

"Kojiro... She's bald. And I can't even tell what color her eyes will be yet," I say reprovingly, trying to keep the amusement out of my voice, but failing. My statements of fact don't even faze him. 

"Well, you'll see," he smiles, and I find myself hoping that he's right. "She's the most beautiful girl in the world," he sighs happily next, leaning in to kiss her forehead. I clear my throat loudly. "Oh! After her mother, of course," he grins sheepishly. 

"Of course," I repeat with a laugh. "So, what are we going to name her?" 

"Almost forgot about that... How about... Rose is nice." 

"Come on, Kojiro, _everyone_ expects us to call her that. How about Rumika?" 

"No way!" he explodes, sitting up straight so fast that he nearly falls off the chair he is sitting on beside the hospital bed. 

"I was just _kidding_! I guess it's your turn to suggest again," I smile teasingly. 

"That wasn't very funny, Musashi," he mumbles in reply. Then he sits as though thinking very hard, almost looking sad and even twiddling his thumbs nervously. I begin to feel bad and am about to apologize when he speaks again. "How about... Kae," he says so quietly that I must strain my ears to hear him. 

"It's a very pretty name," I say gently. "Where did you come up with it?" 

"Nowhere, really..." he sighs. I know that he is not telling the truth, but I also know that he had thought very hard about choosing this name, wherever he had gotten it from. 

"Alright... it's Kae." He smiles again, and I am immediately glad I let him choose. 

"I want to hold her," he says eagerly, leaning forward yet again. 

"Well, I guess... If you promise not to drop her." 

"Musashi, that's mean! Why would I do something like that?" 

The completely shocked and indignant look on his face is making not laughing difficult. "I know, it was mean. Now, here." As I hand Kae to him, he almost seems about to change his mind, as if what I had said made him wary of holding her. But he soon relaxes, holding her close just as good as I could have. 

"She's just too cute," he sighs contentedly. "I don't think I could give her back to you now, and--" What he had been about to say is suddenly cut off when Kae opens her mouth wide and begins to cry. Kojiro's eyes immediately become huge as he blinks down at her in shock, nearly setting me off laughing again. "Is something wrong with her? Did I... did I do something wrong?" he asks me fearfully. 

"It's alright, Kojiro-chan," I tell him soothingly. "Babies cry a lot... Haven't you ever been around many before?" 

"Not really... I don't know much about babies, I guess," he admits. 

"Well then, this experience will teach you a lot. You also just don't have that mother's instinct." 

"I should hope not," he mutters in a tone obviously not meant for my ears; I ignore him anyway and reach for the baby. Kojiro watches in interest as I unbutton the front of my hospital gown and settle Kae against my chest to nurse. 

"You know, little one," I whisper to her, "you remind me of your father already. Always crying when he wants to eat." 

"That really isn't funny," he states flatly. Then he leans forward to get a better view of my chest. "You know... I'm jealous." 

"Jealous?" 

"Yeah. She gets to have those in her mouth now and I don't." 

"_Kojiro_!" 

"I was joking! How come it's funny when you do it but you get so mad when I do it? And you didn't have to slap me," he mumbles in conclusion, rubbing his face gingerly. I rub my own stinging fingertips along my leg and glare at him. Then I relax, sighing. 

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just tired..." 

"Probably..." he answers quietly. As if we are reading each other's minds, I silently hand him the now full and asleep Kae so that he can lay her in the crib in the corner of the room, then he switches off the lights and comes to sit beside me again, resting his head lightly on my chest to gaze up at me, as I am still leaning propped up against pillows. There is little light remaining in the room, but I can still see him smiling at me. 

"I was very proud of you tonight, Musashi," he tells me, his gentle fingers reaching up to smooth back strands of loose hair from my forehead. I feel my heart swell with love for this man who had given me such a beautiful child... 

I sit up slightly so that I can hug him, and he moves closer so that I can lean back in his arms. And before long, we both sleep. 

***** 

The next two weeks do not prove to be easy. I am still home from work so that we can better adjust to the new addition to our family; luckily, she sleeps most of the night and is awake more often in the day. Of course, this also results in Kojiro staying up into the late hours of the night, feverishly working on one or another of his projects. This in turn makes me feel badly, but there is nothing I can do, as he would not listen to me even if I tried to interfere. But we _do_ need the money, even though it makes me feel even worse to think of it in that way. 

And to add another difficult element to the mix, my husband develops a cold near the end of the first week, most likely due to his insisting on running out and doing all the errands himself, exposing him too often to the combined elements of rain and cold that we have been experiencing lately. So now I must care for both my baby and my husband, and quite literally, when one of them doesn't require my attention, the other one does. I end up feeling very run down within a few days, but by then Kojiro is feeling better and is able to help more. Finally, one night he is back to his normal self to the point where he can make those obnoxious comments he's gotten so good at again. 

"You know, Musashi," he grins to me as he hugs me tightly to him. "It's nice to be able to feel the rest of your body when I hug you, after only being able to feel your stomach for so long." Of course, this little comment earns him a sore face, which earns _me_ a night of watching him mope over it. But even with the arguments we may have, our shared love for our daughter has seemed to draw us closer than before. 

Yamato and Kosaburo even came to pay their respects to Kae by the end of the second week - holding hands, no less. I really am quite pleased by the progress they've been making with each other; Yamato doesn't even toss out any of her usual rude comments, instead fussing over the baby so much you would think it was her own, with Kosaburo watching, wearing an approving smile. 

As for Ootachi, I try my best to keep it away from Kae until she grows a little, as I have no idea what it would do to her, even though Kojiro insists it would be fine. Yet one day, as I check in on her, I see that the little rodent is curled up next to her sleeping form in the baby crib, not seeming to mind the way her small fingers clutch at it's fur. And now I don't even worry about it being around her anymore. 

So all in all, everyone is content with our new baby, and we are at last a family of three. Still, I will never forget my son, and whenever I look up into the heavens, I remember that we are really a family of four, even if three is all one can physically see.


	9. Goodbye

After All... - Part Nine: Goodbye 

Notes: This part jumps right into the point (and also quite a ways into the future), no messing around.. I guess that could be good or bad, depending on whether or not you _like_ the parts that have no relevance to the story. ^_^ This part is also kinda dramatic throughout, and just so you don't get too confused, the first segment is kinda told through Kojiro's POV. I'm not going to explain anymore on this one, don't wanna ruin it. 

Disclaimer: As usual, I'm not claiming ownership of these characters. 

***** 

The doorbell rings. 

It had been a fairly routine day for Kojiro - saying goodbye to his wife as she left for work and to his daughter as she left for school, cleaning up the apartment a bit before settling in to work on projects, Ootachi bounding around at lunchtime, then taking it for a short walk before getting back to work again. But it was at this point that the routine changed, and this unexpected visit would change it forever. 

He pulled open the door with a smile, thinking it was maybe Yamato and Kosaburo come to visit with their new son, which they occasionally did in the afternoon. Despite Kojiro's apparent inability to ever pronounce Kosaburo's name quite right, the two of them had become good friends. But this was a single visitor, and Kojiro recognized her nearly instantly. 

He was only thrown off for a moment by her clothes - blue jeans and a sweater, casual clothes he had never seen her in before. Her hair was the same, the same fat curls he had remembered wanting to just give a good yank years ago, as a child. Of course he had never done so, realizing quite well exactly how much trouble it would land him in. But her face... 

Instead of the haughty and gloating expression he had seen her wear more often than not, what was on her face now could only be described as sadness, pained lines around her haunted blue eyes. He took a step back from those eyes, his lips and tongue feeling thick and unable to form a word. 

"Rumika..." he finally mumbled out, still staring in shock. All at once, more words tumbled out in a rush. "Where... how did you... you can't be here..." 

"If I can't, then why am I?" she replied with a bitter smile, stepping into the room uninvited and shutting the door behind her. Her eyes never seemed to leave his face, like she was reabsorbing his appearance after not seeing him for so long. Kojiro fought hard to control the panic welling up inside. 

"Are your wife and daughter home?" she asked next, the inherent sadness of her face only seeming to grow. 

"Wait, wait, hold on... How did you find me here?" 

"I had to find you. That's all there is to it. I knew if I asked around enough, I was bound to find you. Someone told me that you, your wife, and your daughter live here." Her eyes were still sad, yet unnervingly calm. Kojiro swallowed hard. 

"She... Musashi is at work. And Kae is at school." Rumika nodded briefly, then continued staring. Or maybe a better description would be studying, her eyes continuously scanning his features. Finally he got up the nerve to ask, "And what do you want... with us?" 

"I've come to tell you something very important." She paused for a moment, breathing deeply as if to steady herself. "Your parents... They're dead. This isn't a joke or a plan. They had an... accident. What I've been asked to do is to personally give you your inheritance." She held up a black leather case, which Kojiro hadn't even noticed she'd been carrying before. "Everything is in here. I'm sure it will be of use to you." She tried to press it into his arms, but he just stared dumbly. 

"This isn't possible," he finally said slowly. "I shouldn't have an inheritance. I didn't marry... marry..." 

"You didn't marry me," Rumika finished for him with a slight smile. "It's alright... You don't love me, after all. But I think this shows that your parents did. Very much." This time, he took the case when she offered it to him again. His eyes slid closed as he ran trembling fingers along it's smooth side, his heart sinking ever lower. They were gone now... Really gone... He opened his eyes to see Rumika already turning to go; he quickly put the case down on the floor. 

"Rumika..." She turned back, an almost hesitant-looking hope appearing in her eyes. "I'm sorry... sorry if I've caused you any... any pain at all... and..." The slow shaking of her head made him stop. 

"I should apologize for the pain I've caused _you_, my Kojiro-chan. I want you to be happy now, and I can tell that you are happy with your life." In what seemed like a spur of the moment gesture, she stepped close enough to hug him; he returned the gesture after a moment's surprise. 

"I love you, Kojiro," she whispered gently. And without another word, she turned and walked out the door, shutting it quietly behind her. 

Kojiro stared at the door for a long time before finally slumping to the floor next to the case containing his inheritance. He remained there, vacantly looking at it without making a move to open it. 

Which is how I find him when I return home. 

***** 

Even after he has gone through every detail twice, I am still having a hard time understanding. "But why would they do such a thing?" 

"I don't know," he replies testily. "Maybe we should just accept that they did." I realize that he is very upset at the moment; I should back off the subject and accept it, for now. We had looked in the case, and it contains enough money for our own house like we had always wanted, and even then more than enough left over to help Kae through school. I wonder how we are going to explain this to our little nine-year-old, although we have talked to her about her grandparents before. In fact, she should be arriving home shortly from the Grass Pokémon club she attends after school. 

I turn my attention back to Kojiro, trying to gauge his emotions. Usually I can see the reflection of his emotions in his eyes, much the same way a pool of water reflects the sky's mood. But now the reflection is murky, an unreadable puddle of rainwater reflecting an angry, overcast sky. Finally, he stiffly gets to his feet to put the case on the table; I follow him carefully. 

"Kojiro? Do you want to talk?" 

"No... I don't really have anything to talk about right now," he replies dully before retreating to our bedroom, leaving me staring at the door, chewing my lip in indecision. Part of me wants to comfort him, but the more sensible part tells me I should let him be for now. So I sit on the futon in the main room, fidgeting as I think of what to tell Kae. 

But it proves to be easy to tell her, once she arrives, due to her largely understanding nature. She nods slowly, but her large green eyes become misty with tears. "Is Daddy going to be okay..." she questions me tearfully. I hug her gently as I fight back my own tears, marveling at her sensitive heart; she had never met her grandparents before, yet the pain is still there. 

"He will be alright... He just needs some time," I tell her softly, pulling away so that I can wipe her tears. "Why don't we go fix some supper for him? We _do_ still have to eat..." 

"Yes... He might like that," she nods in determination this time. I have to smile at her spirit. Yet as we work together, I realize that my husband may not even care to eat. This is confirmed when I poke my head in the door to tell him supper is ready and he continues to sit tensely on the edge of the bed, not even seeming to hear. 

So the meal is largely silent, and I spend most of my time watching Kae's worried expression, which I am quite sure is mirrored on my own face. The case of money had been moved to the top of the refrigerator. I have never had so much money just laying around in my life, and am unsure of what to do with it. I'm only hoping right now that Kojiro will soon snap out of it and talk to me... 

***** 

At 3:00 a.m., I am still awake and listening to him flopping back and forth next to me in bed. It is at this point that I realize I should do something. Switching on the light next to the bed, I crawl back over to my now bewildered husband and settle myself on top of him, which allows me to look straight down into his eyes. 

"Alright, Kojiro... It's either talk to me now, or let me help you get to sleep in a very painful way. Which do you prefer?" 

He continues to look startled for a minute before managing to smile a bit. "Musashi... Sorry to keep you awake," he sighs. "I just... just don't know what you want me to tell you..." 

"Anything. What are you feeling?" 

"Well, I... It's all so confusing. I guess it was always easier thinking that my parents didn't love me... Now it's like, realizing that they must have, at least in some small way, and then I feel terrible... I haven't seen them in years... and now they're gone... should I never have left them at all...?" He now almost seems to be talking to himself, his eyes focused inwardly on his past. I would have given a lot just then to be able to see those thoughts. 

I lower my head slowly to rest my cheek against his, slightly surprised that he is not yet crying. "You shouldn't be worried about that. They wanted to choose your life's path for you, and you only wished to make your own way, to find your own happiness. Maybe they just realized that they were wrong, in the end." 

I can feel him nod against me. "But Rumika..." He pauses for so long that I think he has fallen asleep; when I look up, however, I see that his eyes are open and nearly brimming over with tears. 

"What? What about her... Kojiro?" He takes deep breath, obviously trying very hard not to blink and spill those tears. 

"She... My God, Musashi... she told me that she loves me." 

My eyes widen in surprise. This is something he had left out of his story. But before I can comment, he continues. 

"It was easier thinking she didn't truly have feelings for me, either. Why would she... she..." As he trails away, I wipe at the tears that are finally trickling their way down his face. 

"You wouldn't have thought I could have loved you back in Rocket-dan, would you? With the way I treated you?" 

"N... no... not really," he manages waveringly. 

"Well, people change. Obviously even Rumika. I suppose she finally realized what she was missing out on. So you don't really have to worry about that either. Unless... You don't return the feeling, do you? 

"I... No! Of course I don't..." 

"Then you _don't_ have anything to worry about," I smile teasingly, giving him a light kiss. "Now, what I think would be best for both of us is if we get some sleep. You'll feel a little better in the morning, I'm sure." 

"Alright..." he mumbles. I watch his eyes slide closed, then get up to switch off the light, returning to cuddle close to him again. As I settle in, a thought occurs to me. 

"Kojiro?" 

"Mm?" 

"Who is Kae named after?" 

"My mother..." he replies faintly, the words trailing off as he falls asleep. "She was so beautiful to me... when I was... little..." 

I smile gently as I drift off as well, thinking of my own beautiful mother, hoping that she would be proud of me now...


	10. What the Future Holds

After All... - Part Ten: What the Future Holds 

Notes: This is it! The last part! (Really...) The end is basically a li'l glimpse of the future, although I guess I could have made more parts instead of explaining it in a few sentences... Well, I really didn't want this series to last forever, did you? 

Disclaimer: I created Kae, but the rest ain't mine... o_o 

***** 

"What, Mom? Did you say something?" 

With a start, my gaze focuses on my daughter's curious face. "Oh... no, I guess I was just talking to myself." 

"Again?" she teases. "You must have an awful lot on your mind." I just smile as she continues carefully weeding her little garden. From my vantage point on the back porch, I can see both of her gardens quite well - the smaller vegetable garden she is working in now as well as the much larger flower garden she takes so much pride in. And with her big hat, dusty overalls, heavy gloves, and smudge of dirt on her nose, she looks almost like a professional gardener, even if she is only 15 years old. I am so glad that she has the space now to do what she loves so much. Which brings her earlier statement to mind: I _do_ have an awful lot on my mind. 

Life has seemed to improve to me since we moved to this house on the outskirts of town, a comfortable two-story place with more than enough room for all of us. That had been a whole six years ago... but it has only felt like a few days. 

Kojiro had insisted I leave my waitressing job behind when we moved, and I had been willing to do so, mainly because it become so burdensome to me. In turn, I had insisted that he keep his own job; it makes him happy, and besides that, gives him something to do so he's not underfoot all the time trying to "help" me keep house, which is what I call my job now. I guess it is hard for him to let me take over, since it is something he's done all by himself for years now. But by now he has become used to the arrangement and only helps out if I allow him to. 

As for Kae, she is doing wonderfully in school while still keeping up with her gardens, as well as the plethora of grass-type Pokémon she's managed to catch - six so far, her favorites being Kireihana and Chikoriita. 

I watch her in the garden as I continue to muse over her, before she finally stands up and heads my way, dusting her hands off on her pants legs. Her lavender hair catches the light as she tosses her hat on the chair next to me; the little pigtails had grown out into two long ponytails that she keeps in a style similar to Yamato's. Not something I would have been thrilled with some time ago, but it doesn't bother me much now. 

"Daddy come out yet?" she asks with a smile as she seats herself cross-legged in front of me. I lean forward to affectionately flip the long strand of hair between her eyes. 

"No, not yet." I suppose that Kae is a bit of a "daddy's girl", as she does tend to follow him around a lot. She has definitely inherited his strange sense of humor - I often have to yell at the both of them for some of their terrible jokes. 

"Well, he'd better hurry up! He promised to look at my rosebushes today. Besides, it's Saturday! He shouldn't be working on those projects," she sighs. 

"You know your father," I reply in a mock-scolding tone. "Always putting things off until the last minute. But I'm sure he'll be done soon and be out here to pester us before you--" 

"Good afternoon, ladies." We both turn quickly to see Kojiro standing in the doorway, bowing deeply. "Have either of you seen Ootachi lately?" 

Kae is obviously fighting hard to keep from laughing, while I merely frown disapprovingly. "Kojiro... it's on your head." 

He swivels his eyes up just in time to see the little rodent-like creature peek down at him, chirping happily before jumping down and dashing away. "Ah... oh! That's why my head felt so heavy..." 

I just shake my head while Kae bursts out laughing. "You two... I don't know how I can put up with either of you." 

"It's easy," Kojiro begins, squishing himself into the chair with me. The seat is actually quite large, but there is barely enough room for two people. "It's because you love us so much," he grins, leaning slightly to kiss my cheek. I eye him warily, but notice that Kae is gazing up at us adoringly. 

"We must have the best family in the world... don't you think?" she sighs happily. I look from my daughter to my husband, two sets of emerald eyes shining at me with deep love. 

"Yes... As a matter of fact, we do." 

***** 

Time continues to pass, just as it has always done. Kojiro and I still have many things ahead of us in life. 

Our daughter will go on to become a top horticulturist and plant Pokémon breeder, and of course will continue to make her father and I very proud. 

Yamato and Kosaburo will continue to be our friends, even if I still find Yamato to be quite annoying at times. But she will remain welcome to visit us, along with her husband and five (yes, five) children. 

We will read about Satoshi in the newspaper; he will finally become the Pokémon master he had always wanted to be. And despite our past differences, we will be happy for him. 

Rocket-dan will seemingly dissolve - there will be no further mention of _them_ in the papers. 

We will never see or hear of Rumika again. 

And as for our old and dear friend Nyasu... We will never discover what fate truly befell our old comrade, for such information probably disappeared along with Rocket-dan. But we will never forget him, for you never forget your true friends. 

And Kojiro and I? Of course we will live happily ever after. After all... We deserve it, don't you think?

*****

Thanks go to all who actually read this far. ^__^; Also, thanks for the nice comments, it means a lot to a poor, struggling fanfic writer like me.. heh. ^_^;;;


End file.
